


I Guess I Deserve It (But It's Not What You Think)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [25]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Gags, Jealous Magnus, Lots of Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shadowhunter missions, Spanking, Vibrators, mentions of seduction, this is all Jace's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breyito-Black-Lupin: Like maybe Alec had to seduce/flirt with someone on a Shadowhunter mission and never told Magnus; but then on a party they meet the guy and he tries to kiss Alec and starts talking about ‘the other night’ in front of Magnus...and the poor Warlock feels betrayed and hurt and angry. So he decides to punish Alec, not by not letting him come, but making him come so much on all kinds of things (dildos, vibrators, plugs, maybe just playing with his nipples…) except his own cock (of course, when Mag wants release he jerks off in front of Alec, but not letting him touch)</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was a simple mission, Jace had said, all sure voice and winning smiles. All he had to do was flirt a little and they might even get out of it without a fight….<br/>In hindsight, listening to Jace is always a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I Deserve It (But It's Not What You Think)

“Hey, gorgeous,” a voice croons, arms winding around his waist from behind. If that voice wasn’t so slurred and those arms weren’t so muscular, Alec might have had a brief moment of confusion. As if was, he simply stared in shock at the Warlock in front of him who was clearly not the one rubbing up against his back.

“Excuse me--” Magnus starts, beginning to look outraged.

“I missed you the other night,” the man murmured, taking no notice of the Warlock. His hands slid down Alec’s chest and the Shadowhunter let out an embarrassing squeak, flinching away as he grabbed at the stranger’s wrists. “That was cruel of you, leaving before I woke up.”

“I’m sorry," he says as he turns, "but I don’t know y...ou…” Alec stares in horror at the grinning male, face paling under the flashing lights. Because he does know him, he does and Magnus is looking hurt and the werewolf is reaching out to him, trying for a kiss and Alec is going to kill Jace one of these days.

“I think you do,” he smirks, cocky and infuriating. “I would never forget those blue eyes."

He punches the male and almost wishes he could do the same to himself.

* * *

Alec expects pain. Pain so easily corresponds with anger after all and he’s absolutely certain that Magnus is _furious_. Instead he gets a phallus-shaped gag pushed into his mouth, quieting his hurried explanations, a vibrating butt plug and thirty strikes to his ass.

The Shadowhunter comes on the twenty third, choking and crying around the gag as Magnus works him through it, hitting squirming flesh dead-on every time.

Somehow it manages to make him feel even worse than those days when the Warlock will spank him raw, all disappointed concern because he’d hidden another injury. He just wants the chance to _explain_.

* * *

The werewolf was essential to learning where his vampire friends were keeping their little blood-trafficking business, something brought to their attention by a series of mundane disappearances and for once Jace hadn’t tried to rush in all half-assed and guns cocked, looking for a fight.

Instead he’d come up with the idea of seduction, and for some reason had thought it fit to send Alec in to do it. The Shadowhunter had argued against it desperately, unsure and not wanting to screw anything up, not to mention _Magnus_ \--But as always, Jace got what he wanted and Alec had gone in, runes covered.

All it had taken was a half hour of flirting, during which he’d coaxed drink after drink into the werewolf’s hands, brushing touches over the male’s arms and legs when he looked to be ready to leave. They hadn’t even _kissed_ , for angel’s sake! The _(thankfully)_ idiotic werewolf had fallen asleep before he could even try it, and Alec had fled with the information they’d needed.

This is what he tried to tell Magnus in between pleasurable tortures. Sobbing and moaning and screaming the actual story when he could, words sometimes muffled and unintelligible. He didn’t know if Magnus understood or not, and the Warlock didn’t stop.

* * *

“Ma--agnus--” Alec gasps, trembling as the Warlock uses clever fingers to attach clamps to his nipples, the metal chain of the device ice-cold against his chest. The metal teeth are merciless and unyielding, biting into sensitive flesh that begins to ache after mere seconds of their touch.

The man in question smirks, all wicked angles and glinting eyes as he tugs on the chain, pulling forward and tisking when the Shadowhunter arches with it. “Now, now, Alexander, be a good boy and be still.”

Alec sobbed in answer, eyes squeezing shut tightly when the Warlock did it again, and again and again, yanking so hard the Shadowhunter could’ve sworn his flesh had torn. Magnus was hot and dominant below him, fingers tracing down over his stomach and over his hipbones, his arousal a torture in itself as it pressed against the curve of Alec’s bottom, hard and hot and not inside him.

“Nothing-- _uhn_ \--nothing ha--ppened.” He tried again, tossing his head when warm fingers curled around his weeping erection.

Magnus chuckled, leaning up to steal a possessive kiss. He trailed kisses down over Alec’s jaw to the skin behind his ear, breath hot and voice low. “Didn’t it?” He whispers, mocking and amused and the Shadowhunter feels tears run down his cheeks as he cums.

* * *

He can’t tell how long they’ve been doing this _(hours, it has to be)_ just that he’s shaking and tired, body sticky with his own fluids and barely able to move as he watches Magnus stroke himself to completion through heavy lidded eyes, the same phallus-shaped gag in between his lips from the beginning. His jaw aches, his ass is throbbing and his eyes are threatening to droop closed against his consent and still, Alec can’t help but want that cock in his mouth, to whine and plead for it in muffled whimpers and slurred words.

He feels like he’s shaking apart when Magnus smiles, soft and tender, fingers buried in Alec’s hair and tipping his face up as the Warlock spends himself all over the Shadowhunter’s face.

* * *

He wakes up after what feels like moments, hips propped up with a pile of pillows and legs spread as Magnus presses a trail of long beads into his long-since swollen entrance, the pleasure practically pain now.

There are eight of them and Alec comes on the third, slipping back into unconsciousness. He comes back to awareness on the eighth, feeling as if he’s being split apart and screams and screams and screams as Magnus coaxes another orgasm out of his long since spent body, sobbing himself right back into unconsciousness as the Warlock tugs the beads back out, his entrance gapping and unmarked and oh so empty of Magnus.

“Please,” Alec thinks he whispers before the dark overwhelms him. _Please…_

* * *

By the third time he wakes up there is faint light filtering in through Magnus’ curtains and Alec’s leg is thrown over the Warlock’s hip, the press of Magnus’ head nearly burning against the Shadowhunter’s abused ass.

Magnus gives him a questioning look, fingers stroking hair back from Alec’s face and Alec closes his aching eyes, presses his face into the Warlock’s chest and arches down onto his lover’s arousal. “Please,” he breathes, voice hoarse and broken as tears burn his tired eyes.

The Warlock presses fluttering kisses to his face, hands soft and gentle against his skin as Magnus slides in in one smooth stroke, slow and aching and oh so there. Alec doesn’t know when he starts crying, hips rolling down into his lover’s thrusts weakly, just that when Magnus feels dampness against his chest, he tips Alec’s chin up and steals his mouth with a soft hum. They spend a long while like that, tangled with their hips shifting minutely, unwilling to part so much as an inch. Magnus’ kisses put Alec back together where his hands had taken him apart, and the Shadowhunter welcomes the pain that comes with release as he gasps into Magnus’ mouth.

It’s as the Warlock comes, filling Alec with his seed that finally Magnus tells him; “I believe you.” **  
**


End file.
